If He Did
by PowerOfFail
Summary: George decides life isn't worth living, Fred isn't too pleased with his brother's decision, and Death isn't too pleased with Fred's interferance.
1. Get Back to Life!

**Disclaimerrrrr: I don't own Harry Potter!! That's a shock...**  
I am back, everyone!! Sorry for the delay in writing. School is a...bad word. Nywho, so this fic is just to make fun of all those "George-is-emo-and-kills-himself-post-DH" fics. I've nothing against them, buuuut...I can't see Fred being okay with it, so I wrote my own...and then got carried away and made a second chapter.  
Oh and I was so reading Lord of the Rings right before I wrote this, so in the second chapter, if you think of the whole, "Even the trees resenting his happiness" like the Old Forest, that's because I was just reading about it...and some of the speaking and, Death is more like a Ringwraith than a dementor...and yah, OH and so then, the way that George goes back to life is like...okay you know that Pokemon episode from the first season where Ash and Pikachu die and become ghosts, then just lay in their bodies and come back to life at the end of the episode? Well, imagine that's how George goes back to life.  
haha anyway, so...not sure what else to say but have fun? XD  
well, read on!

* * *

He was reaching into the cabinet to grab something, his fingers had just closed around something that felt suspiciously like parchment. He was about to pull it out, knowing Filch could return any moment...

Suddenly a loud knocking sound was heard at the door of his small appartment. Grumbling, Fred wandered over to the door and yanked it open, only to come face to face with his deceased uncles, Gideon and Fabian.

"Fred! You're awake, finally!" Gideon said testily, he had panic written all over his face.

"What took you so long?" Fabian declared, but before Fred could answer, he grabbed the younger boys shoulder and dragged him roughly from the appartment. Gideon grasped Fred's arm and began to pull him down toward the Window that let the deceased look at the living. Fabian let go of his shoulder and instead began pushing him.

"Wait, what's going on?" Fred demanded, not entirely sure if he should resist or go along with these obviously crazy people.

"George is--" Gideon began, but upon hearing his twin's name, Fred didn't wait a moment longer to hear the rest of the sentance, and instead began sprinting down to the Window, quite forgetting that even in the Afterlife he had the ability to Apparate.

When he reached the Window, slightly breathless, the faces around him were looking grim. Fred pushed his way over to the Window and peered through it. Upon seeing what it was focused on, he swore so badly that Tonks smacked him very hard on the side of the head.

Fred, however, didn't care. He began pacing, keeping one eye on the screen in front of him, waiting for George to make his move. The moment he did, Fred would be at King's Cross, waiting for him.

The others watched him anxiously. Finally Sirius broke the silence, "Fred, maybe you should sit down. I don't know if he's going to go through with it, I mean...He's kind of unsure about whether or not he wants to do it..."

"Doesn't matter. There's a possiblity. As long as there's a possibility, I'll wait." Fred answered without looking away from the Window.

In that moment, there was a flash of green light and the dull sound of a body hitting the ground. The next sound to shatter the silence was a loud CRACK as Fred, finally remembering that he was a wizard, Apparated to King's Cross to greet his brother.

The others shared looks of dismay and mingling curiousity. On an unspoken agreement, they all rose and followed the Weasley twin.

* * *

"GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY" Fred shouted the moment he arrived at the barrier. He didn't even wait for his twin to recognize what was going on. "HOW DARE YOU DO WHAT YOU JUST DID! DID YOU STOP TO THINK ABOUT HOW THAT WOULD EFFECT OUR FAMILY? NO, I DON'T THINK SO. MUM ALREADY LOST ONE OF US, I DON'T THINK SHE'LL TAKE KINDLY TO LOSING ANOTHER --"

"Fred!" George exclaimed, finally coming to himself, "What--?"

"No. You be quiet, and you listen to me!" Fred said in a deadly voice, "Did you not just hear me? I asked you if you thought about what you just did. Then I answered myself, clearly you did not. Mum and Dad are already in so much pain, HOW could you go and selfishly add more? What about Bill and Charlie? We're their little brothers, they were supposed to protect us, and they'll have failed us! That's how they'll feel! What about Percy? Percy was THERE, George. He was THERE. He'll feel like this was ALL HIS FAULT and NEVER get over it and probably NEVER get back to living properly. And Ron? We're his older brothers! We're supposed to take care of him, and how can we do that if we're dead! He'll have to run the shop _for_ you now instead of doing what _he_ wants. Who's going to give him advice about girls and tell him to just suck it up and marry Hermione? Percy? Ginny? Speaking of Ginny, I've already hurt her something terrible, and now you've gone and ripped her heart AGAIN." he paused to take a breath.

"But I couldn't --" George tried again, but was yet again cut off.

"I don't want to hear about how you bloody well couldn't. It's not just our family. What about Lee, eh? We're his BEST FRIENDS, we're supposed to be there for him! HE was there for YOU. Did it ever occur to you that he might be hurting too?! What about Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Oliver, Harry, Hermione? They care about us and they're our friends too! Don't you see the enormity of what you just did?" Fred demanded.

"N-no...I guess I didn't..." George said feebly.

Fred looked even more furious at that, he took another deep breath, and began shouting again at his twin. Fred seemed to tower over George. He clenched his fists in anger, to stop himself from hexing his twin right then and there. George cowered before Fred's anger as if it was their mother bellowing at him and not Fred. Then again, maybe he was more afraid of Fred than he was of their mother. Really, Fred was quite scary when he was mad.

Meanwhile, the others who had been hiding behind the pillars at the Station were having a very hard time not laughing. They needn't worry, however, Fred was shouting so loudly that he probably wouldn't have heard them anyway...

"Merlin, I knew Molly had passed on the ranting-gene to Percy, Ron, Bill, Charlie, and Ginny, but I thought it missed the twins." Gideon commented, his face red from contained laughter.

"I know! Me too! I guess it was just buried, waiting for an appropriate time to come out." Fabian agreed.

"I've only seen her rant like this a couple times, and I dare say Fred could give her a run for her money..." Sirius said, voice muffled by a hand over his mouth trying to cover up his fierce chuckling.

"This does reminde me of a time in the Great Hall when I saw young Percy yelling at them for some prank or another. I never thought the twins could be so reminicent of him." Dumbledore commented very quietly. He had come along because he had nothing better to do, and this had guaranteed to be faintly amusing at the least.

Lily, however, did not find this amusing in any sense, "I don't think it's funny at all. The fact that George would even do this..." she let her sentance trail.

James shrugged kind of guiltily, but Lupin nodded his head although he agreed with Lily. The smiles became smaller and almost non-exsistant on the others' faces.

They turned their attention back to the twins, where Fred was still shouting. Suddenly he fell silent.

"Now then, go back to life." Fred ordered, his voice sounded hoarse and raspy.

"What?" George was shocked. Why had he stopped shouting so abruptly?

"Go. Back. To. Life...Now." Fred said, knowing that the longer he delayed, the more chance of someone discovering George was increased.

"But...I'm...dead?" George offered.

"Of this I am aware. But you're going back to life. I don't care if you used Avada Kedavra or cut your wrists or something, just go back to life. No dying for you, mister." Fred answered.

"Fred. I am _dead_. I can't just go back to life!" George cried out, suddenly realizing his mistake.

"I'm glad you've figured out what you did wrong. So. Go back to life. I don't want to hear any compaining. GO BACK TO YOUR DAMN BODY!" Fred shouted that last part.

"I CAN'T" It was George's turn to shout.

"THEN I'LL MAKE YOU!" Fred hollered. He grabbed his twin and forcebly began to stear him toward the gate to the living world where he _would_ make George live again, no matter what.

Back behind the pillar, all the smiles were gone.

"Should we go after him? Make him stop? I don't think even he can make George live again..." Fabian asked anxiously.

"No. Let him be. It is for him to realize and understand on his own, and if he does succeed, then he will have learned something from all of this. He will understand that not everything is possible, even with enough nerve, and it is time that he, and George as well, learned that." Dumbledore replied gravely. He began to move away, "Come now, there is nothing more to see, and there is nothing we can do for either of them."

"H...How about we play some Quidditch?" Sirius suggested. Everyone stared at him. "Look! I don't know how to deal with akward situations!"

"I agree." James said, "Let's just go do something 'til he get's back, then we can prank old Snivillus." With that he, Sirius, Lupin, Gideon, and Fabian all moved away to indeed play some Quidditch.

"I love how seriously you're taking this." Lily grumbled in an undertone to Tonks, who smirked and patted her on the back saying, "Well, you're the one who married him..." before running after the guys to join their Quidditch match.

* * *

It took many hours for Fred to come back to the Afterlife, and when he did, he came back alone. The others stared in amazement as he walked up to them without his twin by his side.

"Hello, all." Fred said cheerily, taking a seat and propping his feet up on the table.

Colin and Cedric had heard about the adventerous morning and demanded to know what happened.

"I'm not too sure," Fred began, "But George is definatly alive again. I don't now how it happened. It took us forever, too. By the time it happened, the whole family plus Lee, Harry, and Hermione (who are techincally family, I guess) were there and mourning. George was moaning about being sorry and not thinking his actions through, and I just got mad at him and pushed him. He kind of fell through Ron and landed in his own body and then...woke up."

Everyone looked at him strangely, then James asked, "That's possible?"

Fred shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, I guess so. If you don't believe me, check the Window. It's focused on Harry anyway, and George is in his presense."

They all turned to look at the Window where George was standing in the center of the room making a joke and laughing like nothing had ever happened. They also noticed everyone else in the room wasn't laughing openly, instead they were smiling nervously.

"Well..." Lily began, unsure of what to say. She wanted to be happy for the boy, but she couldn't help but feel it was a bit unfair that George got to come back to life and no one else did.

James didn't say anything, he was feeling just the same way. So were most of the others gathered around the table. Perhaps only Dumbledore did not share those feelings.

Strangely enough, Fred seemed to sense these perfectly rational thoughts and emotions going through the minds of the others. He got to his feet and said, "Well, I think that's enough adventure for today. I'm off to bed!" and before anyone could call him back, he walked off toward his little apartment alone.

Fred noticed the door was still open from that morning but ignored it and walked straight in, only pausing to kick it closed again. He made his way over to the bed and flopped down on it, not bothering to change clothes or remove his shoes. He closed his eyes, and curled up slightly, waiting for sleep to overcome him so he could return to his memories. Even if he told George to go back to life because that's where he belonged, Fred wished he hadn't done so. He wished he could have been selfish and told George to stay, but that wouldn't have been right.

He spent the next couple minutes trying to rationalize with the part of him that ached for his brother to be at his side, trying to convice himself that what he had done was the right thing to do, that really, they're time apart wouldn't be so bad. It wouldn't last too long, and he had the Marauders there, and his uncles, and everyone else. Yes, he would be fine until George came...

Fred decided that with these thoughts buzzing around in his head, he wouldn't get to sleep. As he felt conciousness leave him, his last thought was that he hoped the memory he was going to dream of would be a good one...

* * *

"I haven't heard you joke since you were --" Fred heard himself say. Then there was the explosion and he felt pain all over his body, mostly on the right side of his head, but he didn't have time to even change his expression, it all went black though the pain still lingured.

Quite suddenly he heard an impatient knocking on the door of his apartment...again. He opened his eyes, realizing he had only relived his memories, and that he wasn't dying all over again. He sat up stiffly and reached the door. Fred stared at it for a moment before pulling it open.

Instead of seeing his uncles or any of the Marauders at his doorstep, it was Severus Snape who was standing there with a triumphant expression on his face. He smiled nastily and said, "Well, Weasley, you're adventures from yesterday have reached the ears of Death. He would like a word with you."

Fred opened his mouth to say something, knowing that if Snape looked that happy nothing good could come from the meeting, but he promptly shut it again. He decided it would be no good to argue, so he might as well just go along with it and try to talk his way out of it with Death, not his messenger.

Obligingly, Fred stepped out of the apartment, again leaving the door open, and smiled cheekily at Snape, "I've been meaning to have a chat with good ol' Death. Been wondering if those Deathly Hallows were really from him."

"No doubt you were." Snape said, still smiling. He began to walk Fred to where Death's abode lay in the Afterlife, for Fred knew not the way.

As he went, people stared at him. Fred felt like he was on Death Row, except for the fact that he was already dead. He tried not to focus on what was going to happen next, and instead focused on what tactic would be best to get himself out of whatever trouble he (and George) had gotten himself into. It was so much harder without George to confer with. Should he try flattery? Distraction? Logic? A combination of all three?

They reached the heafty black gates that lead to where Death lived when he wasn't reaping souls. Snape gave Fred a bit of a push and said, "Oh, do enjoy yourself, Mr. Weasley."

Fred didn't look back but said, "Thanks for the help, Professor! You know, just looking at this place, I would guess that it belonged to you, not Death. But then, you're both depressing enough to be the same person."

Snape scowled, then he spun around and stalked off, leaving Fred alone in front of the gates.

He took a deep breath and pushed open the gates, ready to see for the first (but not last) time the home of Death.


	2. Death's Woods

Fred pushed his way through the gate, not bothering to close it behind him. This was beginning to become a sort of habit for him. He shoved his hands into his pockets to hide the fact that they were shaking slightly. With every step he took, the air became much colder. With every breath he took, a shudder was sent through his body. Idly, he pondered why there was air in the after life, for the dead had no need for oxygen. Suddenly, he felt that something was wrong, and looked down at his body. The shock of what he saw was enough to stop him in his tracks.

His body was pearly and transparent. Fred changed the track of his thoughts and now wondered why he had gone from being a perfectly normal soul to being suddenly ghostlike. He looked up and around for any sign or reason for the change, but nothing was revealed by the dark trees that surrounded him on either side, nor in the darkness that pressed in from behind and infront of him. Taking a deep breath, Fred forced his feet to move. He was intriuged to find out that he was not floating, and while he was transparent like a ghost, he was still rather solid. He found this out the hard way as he tripped on a tree root sticking out of the ground.

Upon finding himself on the ground, Fred pushed himself to his feet. He swore a little as he looked at his wand hand which was now cut, and suprisingly, bleeding. He began walking on and to stare at his surroundings once again. He noticed there were smaller, not-so-well trodden paths leading away from the one he was on. He came up to one of them, and it seemed awful tempting. Just as he was about to step over the barrier or undergrowth, a voice cold as winter but warm as summer called to him, "I should not do that, if I were you. You would regret it terribly."

Fred paused, one foot in the air, hands out to balance himself, looking very much like Scooby and Shaggy from those old Scooby Doo episodes when they thought they heard something then froze mid-step.

Fred attempted to turn on his planted foot, but this caused him to become unbalanced, and in a feat of sudden brilliance, he planted his raised foot on the correct side of the barrier, just in time to save himself a nasty fall. He turned his attention away from the path to focus on what was ahead of him.

The source of the warning was cloaked in black, hidden mostly in the black shadows cast by the high trees. Though he reminded Fred of a dementor, the effects of being in his presense were different while they were similar. Though Fred did not feel the hope and laughter leaving him, he could feel a fear creep over him and chill his blood. He couldn't explain the sudden irrational fear that he felt, all he knew was that he felt it. However, he was not about to let Death know that.

"Hello! I've been looking for you!" Fred called cheerfully, his voice sounding small and out of place in the dark wood, although the very trees resented his laugh and joy.

"This I know, for it was I who sent for you." Death responded.

"Say, why shouldn't I go down that path?" Fred asked, jerking his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the offending trail.

"Do you wish to meet Lord Voldemort?" Death asked him.

More out of habit than anything, Fred flinched. Recovering himself, he answered, "No thank you! I guess by that statement that's there the baddies go when they die, eh?"

Death did not reply. Fred squinted his eyes, attemtping to see through the blackness the one he was talking too. When Death next spoke, it was from behind him, causing him to spin around and trip over another tree root and land on the cold ground.

"Do not pretend to be unafraid, Weasley. I do know that you are indeed terrified." Death said to him, "I have also heard through the grapevine, that you, ah, what was it? That you sent your brother back to life?"

Fred suddenly forgot all the plans he had made, so just plowed on, deciding to just deal with whatever happened when it came, "Ouch, that fall certainly hurt the _soul_ of my foot!" Death was not amused by the pun, so he continued, "And yes, yes I did send dear Georgie back to life, Dr. Death. I mean, sure I'm dead, but it wasn't his time to join me!"

"Is that so?" Death prompted.

"Yes that's so! Think about it, now that George gets to live, he'll have kids, won't he? That'll provide you with more souls to reap, which you enjoy so much!" Fred responded.

"You would sell out your twin's family to save yourself?" Death pondered aloud.

Suddenly Fred realized what he said. No! He hadn't meant to say that! He tried to make amends, "Well, you see, since I know they're going to die at some point, because immortality is impossible to achieve, I figured you might as well just understand some logic." Fred wanted to take those words back the moment they were out of his mouth. What was happening? He didn't really mean that! Where were these words coming from?

Death was silent, save for the soft swish of his cloak on the dead leaves that littered the ground. It alerted Fred to the fact that he was moving, and Fred siezed the chance to change the course of the conversation, "Did anyone ever tell you that your choice of dress is absolutely depressing? Perhaps if you dressed in happier colours, people would be less afraid of you. After all, electric blue is a very distringuished colour. Think about it! People would be less terrified if you look less imposing, then they might go more pleasently with you and you wouldn't have to wear that silly old invisibility cloak when you reap their souls and drag them away from their loving family and friends, which you do quite nicely, by the way. Not only that, but these dark woods simply don't do well for your reputation, either. Your reputation proceeds you, you know, for example take Severus Snape, he--"

"Is a man of intelligance and does not define himself by what colours he chooses to wear." Death cut him off. Fred sat there silent for a moment. He couldn't remember any of the arguments he had come up with on the way over. He felt tired, his brain was slowing down, it felt sluggish. The harder he tried to remember the lines he had come up with, the more they evaded him, and yet he knew if he stopped thinking entirely that those thoughts would abandon him anyway and then he would be in deeper trouble. He was suddenly aware of the cold that seemed to have seeped into his non-exsistant bones. Then he felt hands that were colder than the cold he felt now drag him to his feet.

"You will do well to listen to me, now. You shall never send another soul back to life. There are rules which you must obey, as do I and every othe soul in this Afterlife. I have no intentions of breaking these rules for anyone. These rules are old, they were set down long before your precious school. Long before magic, even. I am not entirely sure how your brother, or Potter for that matter, managed to escape me, but it shan't happen again. You shall not help them. Remember this, Fred Weasley, and do not forget it." Fred felt himself being pushed away, and he fell to the ground again.

It was getting hard to stay awake, but Fred was determined. He tried to grasp onto reality, yet it alluded him. He thought he heard Death through the shadows, warning him again with words that sounded clear in his head but were hard to hear otherwise. "Defy me again, and you will not see the day your twin comes to join you, or any of your friends for that matter. You will regret it." were the words Death spoke to him. Fred closed his eyes, finally giving into the sudden and unexpected exausten. The final thing that ran through his head before he lost all concious thought was that Death most certainly was not a pleasent guy, and that he would really have to teach the Reaper a thing or two about humor...

* * *

When he awoke, he had no idea what time it was, but Fred was glad to find himself in his cozy, warm bed in his cozy, warm apartment. He pushed himself out of the bed and quickly changed clothes, noticing that the ones he was wearing were covered in dirty, leaves, and a bit of blood. He had no idea one could bleed in the Afterlife. As he changed, he also noticed that he ached all over. What was going on? Surely you shouldn't feel pain in the Afterlife? Fred pushed these thoughts aside as he pulled open his door.

He stepped through it not bothering to close it (really, he would have to rid himself of this new habit), he looked about his surroundings, relishing the warm sunlight that fell on his freckled face. Even the light of the stars could reach the souls of the Afterlife. He began to walk to where he knew the Marauder's were gathered, plotting a prank in his mind that would no doubt be enjoyable to play with (or on) the heroes of his school days.

Fred smiled. He and George had gotten into trouble once again, just like before, but he knew it wouldn't happen again for a long time, but he was okay with that. They had defied death, and really, what was their time apart but just a short while? It was a lifetime before they could laugh together again, but after that, they would have all of forever to as they pleased. To fight, to laugh, to cry. Fred could wait for that, and so could George. However, in the meantime...

"Oi! Sirius! I've got a _brilliant_ idea!"


End file.
